


Warmth

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bad man, but he's sweet to him, drugged mizuki, its creepy but lovingly creepy, ryuuhou tattooing mizuki, theres smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cool Mizuki has a chill evening, but mostly because he's drugged and then tattooed with mind control ink. Creepy Ryuuhou has a creepy romantic evening with Cool Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Ryuuhou Appreciation Week Day 5/Mizuki Day - My Devotee / His Punishment (BOTH PROMPTS, GO ME)  
> Sorry about the summary I just, idk can't think of a good way to describe this. But I'm certainly proud of it and I've gotten some very nice compliments on it so I hope you all enjoy it.

“H-hurts…”

“Hold still, Mizuki. When you talk, I have to stop, and it will just take longer.”

Mizuki laid with his head atop Ryuuhou’s lap. This wasn’t what he had planned. 

He had come over to spend time with his idol, who somehow seemed to enjoy his company. And though he typically wasn’t a tea-drinker, he accepted a small cup of tea from Ryuuhou, only because the latter had been very excited about a special herb. The drink was actually really good, but after finishing the small amount, he fell asleep, and woke up on the floor, shirt off, and unable to move at all.

He couldn’t talk at first, either, but it had been quite a while since he had woken up, and the effects of the tampered drink were slowly beginning to wear off. He could currently manage a word, a groan, or a whimper every once in a while.

“We’re almost done here. Aren’t you happy?”

“Mmmh…”

“Once I clean everything up, I’ll hold you. We can lay on the futon and just be together. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

It did. It did sound nice. He didn’t understand– when he first found himself in his current perdicament, he was angry, he felt betrayed. When Ryuuhou had come into the room with his tools and ink, he was terrified. But after the first few stabs of Ryuuhou’s needles, all of that had started to fade. It still hurt, but he felt calm. A warm feeling buzzed from his neck and spread through his whole body, covering his mind in fog. He was happy, here in Ryuuhou’s lap; one gloved hand wrapped around his neck to steady and tighten the skin while the other pushed the needled rod into his flesh over and over. Listening to Ryuuhou breathe was incredibly soothing.

"We both will soon have a lot to do, Mizuki. But when we’re not working, I’ll keep you all to myself.”

Mizuki tried to focus his eyes up to look at Ryuuhou, and smiled at him the best he could manage. The warm feeling became more intense whenever Ryuuhou spoke– he wanted to ask him to keep talking, but didn’t want to upset him by speaking. It was hard to tell with his eyes refusing to focus properly, but he thought he saw Ryuuhou smile back at him.

He heard the soft clatter of the needles being set down, then felt a warm cloth rub across his neck. It stung the tender area, but the heat felt nice.

“It’s finished. I’m going to clean up, then we can do what I promised.” Ryuuhou whispered to Mizuki before holding his head up so he could slide his legs out from under him, then resting Mizuki’s head back down on the floor.

“Mmm…”  
Ryuuhou was back in what felt like three seconds; he was wearing a deep blue yukata now, and was carrying a lighter blue one over his arm.

“Let’s get you ready for bed, we’ll probably fall asleep here.”

Ryuuhou gently removed Mizuki’s belts and unfastened his pants, tugging them down his legs and off, along with his socks. He slipped one of Mizuki’s arms into the robe, then gently lifted his torso up just enough to slip the fabric beneath him and slide the other arm inside. Ryuuhou gathered the material loosely at the front before working his arms underneath Mizuki’s neck and behind his knees, and lifted him up just enough to carry him to the futon. He placed him down gently, then laid down beside him.

“You’ve always been so beautiful Mizuki, but you’re at least twice as beautiful now. Maybe more.”

Mizuki laughed quietly, and turned his head a bit so he could look at Ryuuhou. He smiled again; this time Ryuuhou definitely smiled back –before he leaned down and kissed Mizuki. The warm, buzzing feeling intensified into a hot, electric-like feeling, like somehow being pleasurably hit by a lightening bolt. He raised a hand to fist it in the fabric covering Ryuuhou’s chest, pulling him closer, parting his lips to try to deepen the kiss. He felt Ryuuhou cup his cheek with one hand, then allowed Mizuki what he had silently asked for– he tilted his head and parted his lips, slipping his tongue inside Mizuki’s mouth to brush against his own. There was nothing forceful about it- it was all incredibly gentle, and Mizuki felt… loved. Loved? Loved. 

Ryuuhou loved him, he could feel it flowing through him. 

And Mizuki loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam  
> onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
